IZ interveiw chapter 6
by vesago
Summary: send reviews my stepsiters are low on ideas


**i dont own the doctor/tardis/or rose bbc does also it's the david tennant doctor not matt smith**

Kyle: Wow. What a long break we took.

Zim: You got _that _right!

*Kyle glares at Zim.*

Kyle: Sit down, you moron. I have Nny on my secerity, ya know.

*Zim scoffs.*

Zim: Like I'm afraid of some pitiful HYOO-man! That's just plain ridiculous.

*Zim sits down anyways.*

Kyle: -then you'd know these two people. The female is a average,hot, blonde, adventerous-

*Something growls.*

Kyle:-yet nice, quirky, kinda pretty twenty four-year-old from London, England in a parrlel univerce. Give it up for Rosemary Marion Tyler!

*Kyle gets up to shake Rose's hand*

Rose: Um, I prefer Rose, if you don't mind.

Kyle: I get it. It's great to meet you. How's Jackie?

Rose: Oh mums great i got a new baby brother named tony.

*Kyle just look's stuned*

Rose:What?

Kyle: _Tony the Tyler thattttsss gggggrrrrrreat! ..._that is the nerdiest thing i've ever done. This is mygame show. So come the hell up here, sit the Irk down-

Rose: What's Irk?  
Zim: *Gasp* _What's Irk? You don't know?_

*Rose shakes her head no.*

Kyle: I'll explain later. Anyways, just sit the *beep* down!

Dib: *Smirks* I thought cuss words weren't allowed on this show.

*punches Dib in the head*

Kyle: I'm the host. I can do whatever the Irk I want, even bring characters from other worlds to this show. Deal with it.

[Rose stumbles her way onto stage and into her chair.]

Zim: *Smirks* Stupid, stinking human.

Rose: ok... your not the first alian i've seen. i can easaly see you not normal  
Zim: NO I'M NORMAL! I'M A NORMAL HUMAN WORM LARVA!

Rose: This is just a weird place. Can we just go back to the Whoniverce now?

Kyle: Nope. You've got at least one whole episode. Okay, onto the second geust. He's a 908 year old surviver of the Timelords,

*All the irkens eyes widen in fear.*

Kyle:From the planet of Gallifrey. He's also the reson for the extingtion of Daleks and other speacies LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE DOCTOR!

Doctor fangirls: *SCREAM*

*the tardis meterilizes with the tardis's destinkt breathing sound then a man a dark brown suit with blue pinstripes, a large light brown coat and converse all stars trainers walks out*

*Audience cheers and holds their ears while the fangirls shriek. Doctor walks gracefully and swagers onstage , causing louder screams to ensure.*

Kyle: can i take you coat, doctor?

Doctor:*hands kyle the light brown coat* take care of that janis joblin gave me that coat

Kyle: Well, that was…loud. Now that tonight's guests are here, I will explain everything to Doctor and Rose.

*Looks at happy couple, holding hands.*

Zim: THEY'RE LOVE PIGS!

Doctor: …What the heck…hm, Irkens?

*the tallest are cowering in fear Tak ducked behind Zim*

Kyle: Let me explain. Doctor, Rose, you two are on Ask the IZ Characters Your Questions!

Rose: IZ? What is IZ?

Kyle: Invader Zim, this wicked cool TV show that used to be on the air on Nick in 2001-2003. Recently, on Nicktoons, it was resurrected for the summer. The male one who keeps screaming is Zim. He's-

Doctor: an Irken, an alien from Planet Irk.

Kyle: right, lets have the expert say it shall we

Doctor: origanaly an upper-middle class speices of the galexy highly culchered, not the most powefull but since the time war they turned into war mongers

Zim: the shock of the last great time war turned Tallest Miyuki into dust leading ito what i call the dark times of Irk

Kyle: Well, i should explain for people who don't know The Last Great Time War (often simply called the Time War) was the war between the Time lords on Galifrey and the Daleks of Scaro, which destroyed Gallifrey leaving few survivors and deeply destorting every universe there is the doctor's Zim's and mine that war is also what gave the doctor all his various nicknames (the destoier of worlds, the oncoming storm, the last of the timelords, and more resently time lord victorious) leving the doctor himself rather brused and battered both phisicly and emotionaly as well

Gaz: That's just stupid. *scoffs* weiner

Kyle: The boy a few seats down with the gargantuan head and lightning-bolt hair is Dib. He's part of the Swollen Eyeball network, an organization dedicated to fighting the paranormal, such as Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster, aliens,… just think a more panzy Torchwood or UNIT ant least captai Jack harkness is a baddass And the purple-haired girl on the other side of Dib is his sister, Gaz. she quite violent and she has the mind of a beartrap. On the other side of her, is Tak, a fellow Irken that came back to Earth for revenge in one episode to become a fan faviorte.

Tak: It was NOT about revenge!

Kyle: Whatever you say, Tak. On her lap is Mimi, her Standard Information Retrieval unit, aka SIR, which is a servant robot. On Tak's other side is Keef, a stalker of Zim's from the second episode. Then we have Tallests Purple and Red, Zim, and Tak's leaders. Last, but not least, we have Gir, Zim's SIR. What sets Gir apart aside from his mouth and tongue and ability to talk, is his stupidity and sentiance he has the closest to a soul than any other robot I've ever seen. He was made from trash the Tallests found in the first episode.

Zim: …Garbage, called it.

Kyle: T_T. Okay. Let's get ready to ask.

**Round Twenty-Six **_is from…XxInvaderxEllasanaxX!_

_For Dib._

Rose: He's the big-headed kid, right?

Dib: Shut up! And my head is not big!

Doctor: it is big, i may have the most powerful brain in the universe but at least it's the right size

_Hey, Zim is awesome to me, okay?_

Dib: …I don't think that's really a question.

Zim: So? Let the praises flow, human!

_How long have you been in the Swollen Eyeball?_

Dib: Good question.

Kyle: It is.

Dib: I'm not…really sure…At least ten years. at least before zim came to earth

_Zim. Yes, you are indeed amazing._

Dib: Again, that's not a question.

Zim: Shut up, human filth.

_When you take over the Earth (which I'm sure you'll do), what do you plan to do with Dib and Gaz?_

Zim: Zim already said what he will do with Dib-stink and i have a speacial idea for Dib-sister

Doctor: You mean Gaz?

Zim: …Yes.

Rose: Why do you talk in the third person? Like, can't you use 'I' and 'me' and 'my'?

Zim: Zim could, but I'm way too amazing for that.

_Gaz. Um…deal. I shall not call you Gazle-um…that name._

Gaz: Good.

_One other question. Do you love Dib as a brother? I mean, siblings might not get along, but they can still love each other, right? If not, what do you really feel for him?_

Gaz: Hatred, loathing. a litle indifferant and his voice fills me with a terriable rage

Rose: You're one hostile girl, aren't you?

Gaz: Yeah, so what?

Rose: So…he's your brother and you should be nicer to him.

Gaz: Why? He's a loser, he has a big head, and he's annoying.

Rose: He's your brother.

Gaz: Uh, no duh, Klutzilla.

*The Doctor aims his sonic screwdriver for Gaz. Zim lunges and restrains the angry Timelord pining him to the ground(Zim's stronger then he looks).*

Rose: Stop it, Doctor. I can take care of myself, thank you very much.

*Doctor hesitates, sighs, Gaz scowl-grins.*

Gaz: Thank you, Zim. You can let him go now.

*Zim gets up and give the Doctor a hand up*

Gaz: Listen, Klutzilla, I can feel whatever the hell I wanna feel. You can't tell me anything, bitch.

*At her biting words. Doctor springs forward at Gaz and knocks her out of her chair. Gaz snarls and pushes Doctor off. the doctor lands with a _thud _on the very edge of the stage, inches from screaming fangirls. The fangirls grab him by the arm and take him off the stage.*

Doctor: Oh, God, no! Rose, help!

Rose: Hell no! The fangirls _hate _me!

Some Random Fangirl: You got that right, bitch!

Zim: *Smirks* I thought you were a Timelord. What, superspecies is scared of inferior fangirls? Who's the superior species now?

_Everyone. Do you think Zim could take over earth? Why or why not?_

Doctor (from the audience.): Um, this is kinda getting a little painful over here. Can someone help? Rose?

Rose: I could get killed!

Doctor: I could get killed, too!

Rose: But in a loving manner!

Kyle:here *hands her a preacher rifle mark2*

*Rose fires her preacher rifle then jumps and grabs The doctor by the waist and tries to pull him back on stage; fangirls angrily attack Rose.*

Keef: I think Zim is the greatest, awesomest person in the whole wide world! He's my friend…

Gaz: No. Zim's so _bad _at ruling the world at least alone.

Dib: As long as I'm around, the world is safe.

Zim: …That's really sad.

Kyle: XD

Dib: THAT'S NOT FUNNY, TRAITOR! AREN'T YOU HUMAN?

*Kyle sobers up.*

Tallest purple: Of _course _Zim will NEVER take over the earth! Never!

Zim: What was that, My Tallests?

Tallest red: We said, 'Of _course _Zim will take over the earth! Duh!'

Tak:I agree with Gaz if Zim still wanted to take over the world he would need help.

Gir: YES! AND I GETS THE MOON!

[Everyone awww's.]

Kyle: ('_'). uh, of course you do, Gir, of course you do!

**Round Twenty-Seven **_is from…xXxINVAdERGAZxXx!_

_Zim. Why don't you ask Gaz out?_

*Choruses of "Yes, please do it!' and 'Do it!' sounded from the ZaGr fangirls*

Zim: If i did now she wouldn't think it's real

*Everyone snickers*

Zim: …Eh? What is it?

Everyone: Nothing, Zim.

Zim: Good. wait Gaz didn't you tell them of our first date.

Gaz: I don't know if that really counts you bribed me with a new game slave

Dib: I _hope _Gaz won't say yes-she would be a traitor!

*Gaz glares at dib*

Gaz: If I wanted to go out with him, and ..., you can't tell me what to do. So back the hell off, moron.

Kyle: Okay…moving on.

_Gaz: What made you like Zim?_

Kyle:hang on, before you answer

*puts a strait jacket on dib*

Gaz:thanks

*Gaz blushes then wraps her arms around Zim*

Gaz: he has amazing red eyes, he hates dib as much is I do

Zim: how about just I'M AMAZING!

_Dib. Why are you obsessed with Zim?_

Zim: Yeah, Dib-filth, why _are you_ obsessed with the Almighty Zim?

Dib: Um, he's kinda trying to destroy Earth! Does that mean nothing to you people?

Everyone: NO!

_How did you, Purple and Red, get tall?_

Red: We were totally born that way.

Purple: Yeah. We were born awesome.

*Everyone else groans.*

Zim: try illiugle grouth hormons

*the tallest gulp*

_Tak, what would you do if Mimi never came back?_

Tak: Well, that would be rather suckish-she's my SIR unit, ya know? I think of her like a little sister.

_Gir. I loooooooove you, and I loooooove your waffles, too!_

Gir: I LURVES YOUS, TOO!

*Goes over to xXxINVAdERGAZxXx and glomps her*

**Round Twenty-Eight **_is from…CityGirl1013!_

_Zim, why do you have a toilet in your kitchen? I never understood that. XD_

Zim: I didn't even know what you hoo-mans used them for untill abot a year ago

Kyle: Tell ya later.

_Dib, what's so scary about a moose eating a walnut? I never understood that either. XD_

Dib: *looks disturbed and scarred, shudders*

Kyle: The MOOSE eats NUTS!

Dib: NOOOOOOOOO! *runs off of stage; is quickly brought back by Nny*

Kyle: Thank you, Nny.

Nny: *Nods*

**Round Twenty-Nine **_is from…MoonToy!_

_Zim and Dib, if you haven't guessed, I'm a HUGE ZaDr fan, so would you rather be trapped in a cave with your enemy and makeout for one hour, or have Keef stalk you for eight years and stay at your house? (Have to answer, or I'll personally take your PAK, Zimmy, and stuff it in Dib's head!)_

*Dib speaks gibberish and writhes on the stage floor.*

Kyle: I'm just going out on a limb here, but I think Dib's a little bit disturbed by the nut-eating moose memory.

Dib: That…horrible…moose…

Red: That's very insightful of you, Kyle.

Kyle: Why, thank you, Red. Okay, Zim, you have no excuses. Answer.

Zim: MoonToy, you are SO doomed i don't want to take over the world but i will kill you

*Everyone but Zim and mentally disturbed Dib roll their eyes*

Zim: But FINE, I will answer. In cave with enemy, who's gonna be Tak.

Kyle: Zim he/she (doesn't mention on the profile) meant that…

Zim: *simpers* He/she didn't say which enemy.

**Round Thirty **_is from…InvaderKT!_

_Dib: Why does everyone think your crazy?_

Kyle: WAIT! Lemme see if he's sane now…*pokes Dib in the big head* Yo, Big Head! If you can hear this, deny that you have a big head!

Dib: *speaks nonsense*

Kyle: InvaderKT, you may have to wait for that question…dunno how long he's gonna be like this…the whole 'moose-eats-nuts' thing IS freaky!

_Zim, I think you're cute and awesomely awesome!_

Zim: I know I'm cute…and awesome.

_Tak: Why were you sent to a planet of dirt? Dirt isn't so bad. :p_

Tak: That planet is horrible. The living condition were terrible, we were lucky to get food. And the guards came into the girls dorms some nights and- and

*the entairer room gets quiet*

*zim puts his hand on taks shoulder in an attempt to comfert her*

_Gir: Make me waffles?_

Gir: 8D WAFFLES! *makes waffles; ships them off to InvaderKT*

_Gaz. Don't you ever get bored playing GameSlave?_

Gaz: Don't you ever get bored reading dumb fanfics like this? Seriously, if Zim didn't come at me with video games from the future and VIP passes to Bloaty's, I woudn't of first dated him

_Tallest. How did you get so tall?_

Tallest: Answered that.

_Also, why do you only have two fingers?_

Tallest red: It's the gloves*remove his glove reveling a typical irken hand*

_Everyone: What is your input on today's economy?_

Kyle: too much debt and outsorsed jobs are the sourse and tell banks "go to your computer, go to debts,select all, delete" it is all just figures at the end of day

Zim: Irkens never have recessions! We're sooo superior!

Tallests: Yeah!

Tak: I gotta agree with you there Zim we irkens when we concur a planet we sell the population into slavery and harvest the planet for resources.

Gaz: Go away.

Dib:...

Keef: All I want is a friend…

Gir: Doodeedoodeedoo…WAFFLES!

Nny: Pathetic, isn't it? I mean, it PROBABLY wouldn't get that way if some people weren't idiots. *sighs* I blame the government. Assholes.

_Why are almost all of your names three letters?_

Kyle: I dunno, ask Jhonen.

_Zim. I notice you…flush yourself down the toilet to get to your base. *tries to keep a straight face* How do you not get stuck?_

Zim: Sometimes I did, i resently changed my base all over inculding changeing the toilet to a six-foot chamber

**Round Thirty-One **_is from…xXBrokenWingsForeverXx! _

_Zim, why so se…cute? You're too cute and tiny to make a decent invader. :3 May I hug you?_

Zim: HOW 'BOUT NO... YOU KRAZY DUTCH BASTERED

_Dib. OMFG! I LOVE YOU! :3 May I marry you? Nah jk. That is about the marriage thing. You need more appreciation. :3 You're crazy, cute little…thing._

Kyle: Um, as I keep saying, Dib isn't completely sane yet, so he can't answer, although I'm sure he'd be, er, flattered.

_Gaz. Oh, God. Just die, won't you? Or stop being horribly mean to Dib, cause he deserves more._

*Flames shoot up where Gaz is; anger glinted in her eyes; she goes to beat xXBrokenWingsForeverXx up*

_Tallests. Is there actually any Irken in you? Cause of your waistlines…considering all that you do is eat snacks and kill people, you sure are thin. ;/ And why so mean to Zimmy? _

Tallest purple: I thought thin was in.

Kyle: Where did you hear that?  
Purple: _Vogue _ I have no idea what you're talking about, being mean to Zim.

_WHY DO YOU SOUND LIKE YOUR BRITISH OR AUSTRALLIAN IF IRK DOSN'T HAVE A GREAT BRITTIN WHY DO YOU TALK LIKE THAT_

Tak:... I don't know

Kyle: even then does it matter that accent is hot

*Tak smiles and semi-blushes*

_Gir. Why is everyone so obsessive over you?_

Gir: Because I am cute! (^_^)

*everyone awwww's*

Kyle: Looks like that is all we have time for. Tune in next time for another episode of Ask the IZ Characters Your Questions! btw don't forget to include Rose and The Doctor in your questions. They'll be in for another chapter or two.


End file.
